


Твоё Молчание

by Marry234328



Series: челлендж [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Теряя друга.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954276





	Твоё Молчание

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: Don't Speak - No Doubt  
> Персонаж: Джейкоб

Джейкоб чувствовал, как что-то изменилось между ними.  
Замечал, как Кевин стал реже смотреть на него. Замечал, как их ежедневные многочасовые разговоры с каждым днём становились всё короче и короче. Как Кевин, слушая его, часто не слышал.  
Джейкоб чувствовал себя пустым местом.

И он не понимал почему.

Они были друзьями уже много лет, и Джейкобу было уже сложно представить свою жизнь без Кевина. Без прогулок с ним. Без возможности всегда зайти к нему в гости в соседний дом. Без тупых шуток и громкого смеха.

Джейкоб чувствовал, как их дружба умирает. Умирает с каждым не отвеченным сообщением. С каждым непринятым звонком. С каждой проигнорированной фразой. И это было грустно.

Кевин отдалялся от него и Джейкоб совершенно ничего не мог поделать с этим.

  
***

  
Джейкоб проснулся совершенно отдохнувшим, что было совершенно неожиданной вещью. Он точно помнил, что вчера засиделся допоздна, и спать до будильника ему оставалось часов пять, если не меньше.  
Утреннее солнце ласково пробивалось сквозь полузакрытые жалюзи, и Джейкоб сладко потянулся лёжа на кровати. Он с лёгкостью открыл глаза и перевёл взгляд на будильник, стоящий на тумбочке рядом. Половина двенадцатого.

_Какого. Хера._

Почему его вообще никто не разбудил? Ладно, родители обычно уходят раньше, чем он просыпается, но почему Кевин, как обычно, не зашёл за ним перед школой? Кевин заходил за ним почти каждый день, если у кого-то из них не было окна во время первого урока, и это было странно. Но времени раздумывать об этом не было. Джейкоб быстро вскочил с кровати, на ходу приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы, и начал собираться, чтобы успеть хотя бы на последние три урока. Ему ещё повезло, что сегодня не было запланировано никаких контрольных и тестов.

Даже не позавтракав, Джейкоб пулей вылетел из дома и побежал в школу. На улице была хорошая погода, и ему было жалко, что он не может насладиться спокойной прогулкой и ему нужно торопиться.

Вбежав в школу и посмотрев на часы, Джейкоб понял, что урок ещё не закончился и у него есть немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя, после вынужденной пробежки. Пытаясь восстановить дыхание, Джейкоб медленно пошёл к кабинету, в котором у Кевина был сейчас урок, чтобы узнать, почему он не зашёл за ним утром, потому что эти мысли всё же терзали его.

Коридоры были пусты, поэтому путь не занял много времени. Джейкоб сел на подоконник около соседнего кабинета и просто принялся ждать.

Урок закончился минут через пятнадцать и толпы учеников высыпались наружу. Найти среди них Кевина было не трудно. Он носил просто отвратительно ярко оранжевый рюкзак и выделялся абсолютно везде. Джейкобу иногда было интересно, что руководило им при покупке, и что руководило людьми, которые создали его, но сейчас и в похожие моменты, он был благодарен им за это. Преодолев расстояние, разделяющее их, Джейкоб дёрнул Кевина за петельку сверху рюкзака и мягко улыбнулся его удивлённому лицу.

— Привет, — не переставая улыбаться, сказал Джейкоб.

— О, Джейкоб, это ты, — натянуто улыбаясь, произнёс Кевин. Джейкоб видел, что его улыбка не настоящая. Это любой человек бы понял, но он решил не портить себе настроение с самого утра и не говорить об этом Кевину. Может у Кевина просто что-то случилось, и он не хотел расстраивать его, и поэтому так натянуто улыбнулся. Есть куча возможных вариантов, и дело не обязательно должно быть в нём.

— Чего не зашёл за мной с утра? — Джейкоб мог видеть, как взгляд Кевина забегал, пытаясь зацепиться за что-то, что поможет избежать ему ответа, но ничего не находилось.

— Эмм… Извини. Я забыл.

Джейкоб даже не знал, как реагировать на это. Как можно забыть зайти за своим другом, когда ты делаешь это почти каждый день на протяжении нескольких лет. Разве это действие уже не должно происходить на автомате? Как можно не понять, что ты идёшь в школу один?

Но вместо высказывания всех своих мыслей, Джейкоб лишь кивнул.

— А, ладно, — сказал он. — Какие у тебя планы на вечер? Знаешь, мы могли бы…

Кевин не дал ему договорить, перебивая на полуслове.  
— Слушай, мне сейчас очень некогда, давай потом об этом поговорим? Окей? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, он ушёл, оставляя Джейкоба стоять одного в коридоре полном людей, которым до него не было никакого дела.

  
***

  
_Потом_ не случилось. Кевин находил всё новые и новые причины, чтобы не говорить с Джейкобом. Он не смотрел ему в глаза, когда говорил очередную отговорку. Джейкоб видел, что он врал, но сказать ему об этом не было сил. Джейкоб цеплялся за последнюю надежду, что у Кевина были причины так себя вести. Иногда его надежда была постыдной. Надежда, что у Кевина просто что-то произошло и ему неловко рассказать ему об этом. Может он и правда занят.  
Но надежда пропала, когда он увидел Кевина, гуляющего с некоторыми его одноклассниками, хотя ему он сказал, что у него совершенно нет времени на это. Может так оно и было. Только распространялось только на Джейкоба.

И всё же ему было не понятно. Если Кевин больше не хотел с ним общаться и дружить, что было совершено нормально, хоть к этому и не было никаких предпосылок, но всё-таки люди растут и меняются и потеря прошлых друзей явление совершенно адекватное, то почему он просто не скажет ему об этом.  
Почему он не скажет: _Джейкоб, я больше не хочу с тобой дружить. Давай перестанем общаться?_ Почему он продолжает кормить его завтраками? Почему не скажет всё в лицо?  
От такого поведения было только больнее.

  
***

  
Странное поведение Кевина длилось месяца три. Он продолжал через раз отвечать на звонки и сообщения. Через раз заходить за Джейкобом с утра. Но каждый раз переводил разговор на какую-то другую тему или вовсе прекращал его, когда Джейкоб задавал даже слегка неудобный вопрос, вроде, _‘а что ты делал вчера вечером?’_ Терпение Джейкоба заканчивалось. Ему просто хотелось выяснить всё и решить для себя, стоит ли вообще пытаться что-то спасти? Что-то, что осталось от их, когда то крепкой дружбы.

  
***

  
Ему помог случай. На тот момент он не видел Кевина уже неделю, что было невероятно, учитывая, что их дома находились по соседству, и избегать друг друга было бы максимально сложно. Но что было, то было.

Джейкоб как раз выгуливал собаку, когда мама Кевина окликнула его.

— Джейкоб, — услышал он её голос. Он обернулся. Она вышла из машины, видимо только приехав с работы, и подошла к нему. — Милый, вы, что поссорились с Кевином? Что мой непутевый сын сделал на этот раз? — спросила она, выглядя действительно уставшей.

— Мы не ссорились, — непонимающе ответил он.

— Но я так давно не видела тебя у нас. Да и Кевин никуда не выходит, сидит дома целыми днями.

Теперь Джейкоб не понимал вообще ничего. Поведение Кевина вызывало только вопросы.

— Просто много домашки, — сказал он первое, что пришло ему в голову, решая не _‘подставлять’_ Кевина.

Его мама не выглядела так, будто поверила в это, но видимо в итоге решила оставить всё, как есть.

— Ну ладно, — ответила она. — Заходи если что, ты знаешь, мы всегда тебе рады, — сказала она, по-доброму улыбаясь ему.

Джейкоб кивнул и улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Теперь он точно должен выяснить, что Кевин скрывает от него, иначе во всё этом совершенно нет смысла.

  
***

  
Джейкоб выловил Кевина после уроков в пятницу, когда тот пытался незаметно ускользнуть, через второй выход. Он просто взял его за руку и игнорируя все возгласы и протесты, слышащиеся у него из-за спины, потащил Кевина к ближайшему месту, где они смогут поговорить в тишине и покое. Им оказалась трибуна на школьном стадионе. Сегодня нет никаких тренировок, значит сюда точно никто не сунется.  
Джейкоб решил, что Кевин не станет убегать, если он отпустит его, поэтому спокойно сел на нижнюю ступеньку трибуны и выпустил его руку из своей.

— Зачем ты привёл меня сюда? — спросил Кевин, беспомощно оглядываясь по сторонам. Помощи ждать неоткуда.

— Чтобы поговорить, — спокойным голосом ответил Джейкоб.

— О чём?

По Кевину было видно, что он хочет находиться в любом месте, только не здесь и Джейкобу было больно видеть это. Но он должен выяснить. Это просто, как сорвать пластырь. Немного боли, но это то, что нужно сделать.

Джейкоб задумался на мгновение. Как лучше начать? Что спросить первым? Как показать Кевину, что его беспокоит то, какие отношения между ними сейчас? Но через это мгновение его разум пустеет от одолевающих его мыслей.

— Что происходит? — прямо спросил он, смотря на Кевина, не сводя взгляда. Ему всё ещё было некомфортно.

— Это я должен у тебя спрашивать, — ответил Кевин. — Притащил меня сюда, ничего не объясняя, и теперь странные вопросы задаёшь.

Джейкобу стало больно.  
Он задал прямой вопрос и это то, что он получил в ответ.

— Что происходит между нами? — попытался он снова.

Кевин всё ещё старался не смотреть на него.  
— Ничего. Что между нами вообще может происходить? Мы друзья, — немного грубо сказал он, и это стало последней каплей для Джейкоба. Он, правда, пытался выяснить всё.

— Да пошёл ты в жопу, Кевин, — сказал он, вставая с трибуны. — Мы больше не друзья.

Как он и говорил. Как пластырь. Да, это больно, но теперь не будет неопределённости. Он просто попытаться жить дальше.

Терять друзей нормально. Даже терять их таким глупым способом.

  
***

  
Был конец лета, когда Джейкоб снова увидел Кевина. Нет, они конечно виделись до этого, всё-таки они учатся в одной школе и живут в соседних домах, но обычно Кевин просто отворачивался в другую сторону, когда видел Джейкоба где-то поблизости, и каждый раз сердце Джейкоба разбивалось на крошечные кусочки.

Кевин подошёл к нему. Он не видел его толком пять месяцев, но теперь он был так близко, что Джейкоб мог вновь запомнить все те черты, что изменились в Кевине за время их разлуки.  
Это было странно и непривычно.  
Странно смотреть в лицо, которое ты знаешь почти всю жизнь, и находить в нём что-то новое.

— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал Кевин сразу же, даже не здороваясь, как только подошёл к Джейкобу.

Джейкоб не знал, что отвечать на это. Он не знал, есть ли что-то, что можно сказать на такое.

— Что? — произнёс он, мысленно треская себя по лицу, потому что его рот работает быстрее его мозга.

— Ты мне нравишься, — вновь сказал Кевин. — Ты был прав тогда. Между нами что-то происходило, и всё это было моей виной, — Джейкоб видел, с каким трудом Кевину давались все эти слова, но он слушал его, не перебивая, всё ещё не зная, что на это ответить или просто желая выслушать всё. Джейкоб не знал. — Ты нравился мне ещё тогда и я просто не знал, что делать со своими чувствами. Я думал, что это несправедливо к тебе.

Джейкоб попытался посмотреть в глаза Кевину, но тот лишь снова отвёл взгляд, теряясь в своих словах.

— Но я думал, — продолжил он. — И решил, что будет более несправедливо не сказать тебе. Не сказать, что в том, что произошло между нами — нет твоей вины. Это всё я.

Джейкоб мог видеть слезы, назревающие на чужих глазах, и он не хотел быть их причиной. Это не слёзы счастья.

— Прости меня за то, что ты мне нравишься, — шмыгая носом, сказал Кевин. — И за то, что я всё испортил.

Джейкоб вновь попытался встретиться с Кевином взглядом и в этот раз Кевин посмотрел на него в ответ.

И в этот момент всё стало так легко.

И в этот момент всё стало так просто.

Чего Джейкоб не замечал так это взглядов украдкой и мимолётных прикосновений в те редкие их встречи.

То, что Джейкоб заметил это губы Кевина на своих и его ладони на своём лице.


End file.
